


A Ghost Story

by Bolontiku



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Ghost stories are just that. Stories. Steve just might have a change of heart after moving into the perfect apartment.





	A Ghost Story

********

“So, the entire floor would belong to you should you decide to lease, the building was industrial so it is a real loft. The other space on this floor is used for storage, we don’t own those, you have downstairs neighbors, it is a quiet neighborhood. One of the best features aside from the ceilings,” the woman named Elena looked over her shoulder as she walked him through the loft.

Steve fell in love with the place. He had had a feeling when he had seen the ad, she agreed to meet him when he called to inquire about the place.

It was 2,708 square feet of open space with 13-feet barrel vaulted ceilings, brick walls, and it was fully furnished. Top floor guaranteed privacy and the only access to the roof, aside from any maintenance workers, though she promised he would be notified before hand.

“You understand the lease is limited? I mean, we are subletting?” Steve nodded following the small woman around the apartment, “six months, but after that we may be looking to sell. Possibly go to a month to month basis, but that,” she shook her head sighing softly, “we will discuss after the initial six months.”

“If I may ask, why?”

She smiled, head tilting to the side, lips pursing as she clasped both hands behind her back. “I, the place belongs to my sister really, I am handling it, this, for her.”

Steve smiled, nodding, “you were never ready to be doing this I take it?”

“Something like that,” she answered with an apologetic smile.

“Well, gotta tell ya, this place sells itself, but your smile helps.”

She grinned, holding her left hand up, “I come with a husband and four kids-” she stopped looking up at him, “but you just agreed to sign the lease didn’t you?” Steve chuckled as she hopped, clapping her hands together.

**

It took him all of one week to settle in. He used one room as an office, it was already set up with a desk and several bookshelves. The second he had begun to fill with art supplies.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the accommodations that Tony offered, he loved spending time with the team. Yet, there was still the need to have his own place.

“Yeah, no… Buck, I’m fine,” he paused setting down a box he had been unpacking and found that Clint had stuffed everything possible in it. He would need to go through it and find the proper home. “Bucky, listen as soon as I am completely settled then I will make a dinner and you can all come over, deal?” he chuckled rifling through the box.

“I absolutely love it here, it helps that all the major furniture was already here, yeah, no the previous owner didn’t die here! STOP,” he dropped his head back and laughed heartily, “Buck, if ghosts existed pretty sure we would have come across them by now, we have fought aliens on home turf! No, no… listen I need a shower and pretty sure the pizza guy will be here in five. Course I’m tryin to get off the phone, shut up punk.” 

He hung up and reached for his wallet as he heard a knock, opening the door he frowned. “Hello?” he looked around and sighed, maybe he had imagined the knocking? Shutting the door he moved to his bedroom and began preparing for a shower when he heard the knock again. 

Opening the door Steve offered a quick grin, “was sure you were here a moment ago..”

“Sorry, those steps are wicked! That’s gonna be thirteen-fifty?” Steve nodded, pulling his wallet out and handing him cash, “good luck!” the boy winked, nodding at him and turned on his heel rushing off and down the stairs in a second.

Steve frowned, looking over his shoulder and sighing. Kids these days sure were weird.

Dropping the box onto the coffee table he jumped in the shower, steam filling the bathroom as he took his time. He had just wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out when he heard the knocking again. Looking through the peephole proved nothing and he opened the door poking his head out and finding no one. 

Probably the pipes, he would have to call the landlord as well, lights were flickering on and off, he didn’t mind the cold as much. The knocking though, that was getting old quick, maybe he could get Tony to send someone out?

Annoyed, he shut the door and ran a hand through still dripping hair when he headed back through towards the pizza. Bucky had gotten into his head with the talk of ghosts, he sighed, of course Bucky had gotten some ridiculous idea into his head. He stopped and stared at the empty coffee table for a minute, blue eyes flickered around and he found the box on the top of the kitchen island. 

Frowning he took a few steps back and froze. There stood a young woman with a skillet in hand, he raised his hands and she took a step back. “Hi,” remarkable. What was one to say in such a situation? 

“I don’t have anything, so just-” wide brown eyes trailed down his chest and her mouth fell open, “you have five seconds before I’m calling the cops!” she warned, widening her stance, lips pursing in determination.

Steve’s eyebrows rose, “I was about to say that to you.”

She growled and lifted the heavy skillet, “GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!” 

Steve backed away, hands held up between them, confusion written clearly across his face, she really couldn’t hurt him, a skillet would hurt he thought belatedly. But having a nutjob in his place was more worrisome. “Look lady, I just signed the lease! I don’t know if this is some scheme to run out the current renter, but I am not gonna be run out so easily!!”

She let out a loud, “OUT!!!” and ran towards him, skillet held high and Steve braced himself for impact, squeezing his eyes shut as she ran towards him, arms in front of him. Heart jackhammering he peeked an eye open when nothing happened. 

He stood alone, turning he found no one in the loft. 

A quick run through and he found one open window next to the fire escape which led to the roof and all the way down the side of the building. 

**

“You didn’t call the cops?”

“Why would he call the cops?” Natasha asked coming to a stop by Steve and Bucky. She raised an eyebrow looking at both men, “what happened?”

“Someone broke into my apartment the other night.”

“What?!”

“Nothing happened, she didn’t steal anything-”

“You oughta report that Rogers. You need to report things like that if you want the police to do something about the local crackhead that is breaking into your place.”

Steve cocked his head smirking, “she, ha, she didn’t look like a crackhead actually. Said she was renting the place.”

“Sounds like a rent scheme.” Steve frowned and looked at Clint. He nodded as all eyes turned to him, “happens sometimes, they take deposits on the space and hand out keys, by the time renters show up to move in they’ve disappeared.”

“No,” Steve shook his head, “I’ve been there a week and a half, no one else has shown up.”

“Then make sure to report it, unless you want us to camp out at your new place?”

Bucky smirked, “pretty sure we can handle it.”

Steve laughed, “no, no… I’m sure she got in through the window by the fire escape. It’s fine. I locked it up, no way she can get back in. Plus, what damage can a civi do?”

**

Steve let out a small sigh, one of the best features of his new place was the hot water. Endless hot water, it worked wonders on his sore muscles and he absolutely loved it. He had barely managed to wrap the towel around his waist when a scream tore through the air and he ducked, hands covering his ears, uncertain as to what was happening.

“What is it with you and being...ha-half naked IN MY APARTMENT?!”

Steve stared at her, “how did you get back in here?!”

“I AM CALLING THE POLICE! PERVERT!” she screamed even as her caramel eyes lingered on his torso.

“PERVERT?!” he asked incredulously watching as she forced her eyes to meet his before she ran out of the bathroom prompting him into hurrying after her. “Hello?!” Steve swallowed hard, blue eyes flickering around his apartment. “I am losing my goddamn mind,” he murmured to himself as he realized there was no one else in his apartment.

**

He called Tony in the morning, he would need a few days off. He had been pushing himself too hard. “Thanks Tony, no, there’s nothing wrong, just a little overworked is all. Yeah, right, talk later.”

“What are you doing in my bed?!”

Steve jerked the covers up, “what are you doing in my apartment?” he shot back.

She stomped her foot, “this is not your apartment! This is my apartment!”

Steve sighed, “I am definitely calling the cops, don’t move.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, “well, I would but your doing me the favor. When your done and they show up you better be dressed cause I am pretty sure they’re gonna arrest you. Indecent exposure and trespassing,” she nodded at him.

Steve growled, he was too tired for this. It was all getting to be too much. He had been on back to back missions, it had taken him some time to actually find the perfect place and now he had some insane woman breaking into his place and- “fuck, Clint said this was a rent scheme.”

“Excuse me what?! Rent scheme?” she asked shoving a hand through messy dark brown locks.

“Ah, my friend,” he threw his legs over the edge of the bed and dragged a hand over his face, frustrated that Clint had been right and he would have to move out more than likely. Finding a new place was not on his to do list, especially when he was almost done moving in what he had left, “my friend called it, they take your deposits along with four or five other people’s and then disappear. I should have let Tony run background, but that woman seemed to be nice enough…” He stood, uncaring that he was only in boxers- she was invading his personal space and turned to her, “look, this is all a misunderstanding, but I have moved in already and don’t want to move out.”

“But!! This is all my stuff! I am not gonna move out and leave you with my stuff!”

Steve frowned, “wait what?”

“Thats my bed! My sheets, my floor rug thing! Your using my towels!” she backed up when Steve stepped towards her,her eyes flickering down making him smirk as she blushed furiously, “don’t come any closer!”

“Listen lady-”

“Not- stop calling me lady, I HAVE A NAME!” she shouted exasperated and backing up. 

Steve swallowed, breath catching as he stared at her, “y-you’re… inside the wall…”

Brown eyes widened as she looked down and back up at him. “I… have a name…” she whispered disappearing before his eyes.

Steve blinked, he stepped forwards and rested a hand on the wall, half expecting it to screech at him. “Ghosts aren’t real…” he muttered to himself.


End file.
